A door trim mounted to a door of a vehicle disclosed in JP-A-H09-118131 Japanese Published Patent Application to Tsutumi Hisashi is known. The door trim includes a front trim and a rear trim provided as separate parts. Functional parts of the door are concentrated on the front trim. Because the door trim is divided into the front trim and the rear trim, sizes of forming dies can be reduced and the front trim can be used for a three-door vehicle or a five-door vehicle.
In comparison to a door trim provided as a single part, the rigidity of the door trim having the above configuration around a boundary between the front trim and the rear trim may decrease. The rigidity of the door trim around the boundary between the front trim and the rear trim needs to be increased without additional parts for reinforcement of the door trim.